


Master Roshi vs Tenko Chabashira

by Andrew78591



Series: Vs Battles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew78591/pseuds/Andrew78591
Summary: There are many people in the world of martial arts who have become masters in their own right. However even the greatest fighter have a big trait that can be a problem for them. Like Master Roshi, the pervert Turtle Hermit. And Tenko Chabashira, the man hating Ultimate Aikido Master. Who will win? Who will lose? Let's find out.
Series: Vs Battles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Master Roshi vs Tenko Chabashira

**Author's Note:**

> Fighting of the Arts - Master Roshi vs Tenko Chabashira

_**Hope's Peak Academy** _

It was a beautiful sunny day during the Fall in Japan. The leaves were turning red, orange, yellow, and brown and the cold winds blew everywhere. Everything seems normal and peaceful today expect at a certain school. The school known as Hope's Peak Academy was having an exciting day as they were having their fall festival. There were many booths with students showing off their talents, delicious food, fun games, and amazing shows. The students, teachers, and people attending there were having the time of their lives.

Today, however, was a very special day as it was the beginning of a beauty pageant, where all the female students could show off their talents and beauty to a massive crowd which was being held at the school's stadium.

At the front entrance were two girls. One had fair skin tone, warm green eyes and long dark-brown hair put into two long, loose braids, which was tied by long white ribbons and a large green pinwheel bow with a white floral pattern. She also wears a purple, lace headband with a star-shaped adornment on the left side of her head and a pink choker with a bell on her neck. Along with a blue sailor uniform and socks and sandals. This girl is the Ultimate Aikido Master named Tenko Chabashira.

With her was a small girl with red hair, wearing a witch's hat. Along with her school uniform with a magician's cape and wore brown medieval boots. This young child is the Ultimate Magican named Himiko Yumeno. This little mage looked very much excited today which was very much the opposite of her typical lazy personality due to today's event.

"Today will be the day that I'll be able to show the world that my abilities are not tricks, but actual magic. They will all see that I'm a real mage," Himiko said happily.

"I know that Himiko will blow the crowd away," Tenko said, cheering for her friend.

Then all of a sudden, the speakers made a loud noise as an announcement was made, **_"Attention all pageant participants. Please head into the stadium immediately as the pageant will begin shortly."_**

"Well, that's my cue. See you later," Himiko said as she ran into the stadium to participate.

With her friend now gone, Tenko stood in front of the stadium's entrance as she would become a bodyguard. She was going to protect the pageant from what she believed would be the biggest threat to it. That being the evil degenerate males. She believed that if even a single male would enter into the event, they would cause only problems and even ruin the pageant. So for all the participants and for her Himiko, Tenko would protect the pageant from any degenerate males.

As soon as she began her duty as a bodyguard, Tenko spotted the very first degenerate male. In front of her was a very old bald man, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He was wearing his trademark red sunglasses along with his beach clothes with a turtle shell on his back. He even had a walking stick with him. This old man in front of the Aikido Master was none other than the Turtle Hermit himself, Master Roshi.

Roshi was currently heading his way to watch the beauty pageant as he was interested to see what talents these students were going to show off. But the old man was mostly going there to see all the sexy girls that were participating. And the best part of this was that Roshi wouldn't be smack in the head by Chi Chi or Bulma as he was on vacation with someone else that was waiting for him in the stadium.

As soon as Roshi made it towards the entrance, Tenko immediately stands in front of him as she was in her fighting pose. Roshi was very much confused about why this beautiful girl was blocking his way. "Um, can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Yes, you can. You can start by turning around and leaving immediately," Tenko stated in a serious manner.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Roshi said in confusion.

"You heard me. I can't allow a degenerate male like you into the pageant. You could possibly ruin the pageant with your evil intentions, so I won't allow you through, " Tenko explained.

Roshi was getting annoyed by this as he let out a rant, "Oh come on, I'm on vacation and I just want to enjoy myself while I'm here. Besides, there's someone in there I have to meet up with."

"I don't care. I won't allow any degenerate men inside," Tenko said firmly.

Roshi was getting very much impatient with this girl from her actions and attitude towards him. The old master wanted to get inside to see that show, but can't because of this high schooler. But before he decided to make a move against this teenager, an idea popped up in Roshi's head. If he couldn't be able to enjoy the show normally then Roshi will have to find another way to do so.

"Well, alright then, there are other things that I wanted to do anyway. See ya," said Roshi as he turned around and left.

Tenko was a little confused on how easily the old man gave up, but was glad to get rid of the degenerate male.

"Hey, Tenko."

Tenko turned around to see behind her was a very large, muscular, girl with long white hair and scars all over her body. She wore a typical sailor uniform and had bandages wrapped around her arms and on her left leg. This giant woman is the Ultimate Martial Artist, Sakura Ogami.

"Oh hey, Sakura. What can Tenko do you?" the aikido fighter asked.

"I need you to do me a favor," Sakura said as she explains, "Today, we have special guest, that the school invited, coming to the pageant. He's a very old, but skillful martial arts master. A student of his is also waiting for him inside. I can't meet with him as I'm going to be one of the judges for the pageant, so I like you to make sure he is greeted properly and is allowed entry to the show."

"What?!" Tenko said all freaked out, "Why is a degenerate male be invited to the pageant, let alone the school?!"

"Because I recommend the school to invite him," Sakura explained, "Believe me when I say this as this martial artist is indeed very powerful and me and a few others would like to learn from him on how to better our fighting styles and improve our physical strengths. Look Tenko, I understand you have your issues with men, but please, as a fellow fighter, make sure that you don't cause trouble for him."

In her head, while Tenko didn't like the idea that she had to allow a degenerate male in the stadium to see the show, she felt that she had to. If the school and Sakura were okay with this man coming to this school, then Tenko will be okay with it too.

"Very well then. While I don't like a male entering this stadium, I'll allow him in since you seem to trust him a lot," Tenko said firmly.

"Thank you, Tenko. I appreciate you doing this for me," Sakura said with a smile.

"By the way, what's the name of the man that's coming to the pageant?" Tenko asked.

"Oh right. While I don't know his actual name, he does go by the alias, Master Roshi. So be sure to allow him in, okay?"

"Can do. Tenko will make sure he is greeted properly."

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, the pageant is about to begin."

As Sakura went back inside the stadium, Tenko stood in front of the entrance to resume her duty as a bodyguard against any degenerate males.

* * *

After a while, the pageant began and the first to perform was the Ultimate Pop Star: Sayaka Maizono. The crowd was very much cheering in excitement from her performance. Tenko could tell that the pageant was going well and, in her head, it was because she fends off the degenerate males. Even if this Master Roshi hasn't appeared yet, she felt everything was very much going smoothly. That is until she noticed something that caught her eye. The Ultimate Aikido Master looked at the roof of one of the school buildings near the stadium. Tenko noticed something on top of the building, so she decided to check it out.

* * *

On top of one of the roofs of the buildings of Hope's Peak Academy, we see Master Roshi as he has a telescope with him which he was using to see the beauty pageant. Roshi was very much enjoying the show as he sees Sayaka singing and dancing on the stage. "Hehehe, now this is a show. And to think that I get the best view," Roshi said to himself happily while having a nose bleed.

But, Roshi's view of the show would be interrupted as something blocked his telescope. "Hey, what's going on?" Roshi irritatingly said as he tried to figure out what was blocking his view.

As soon as he stopped using his telescope, Roshi reeled back in shock as he sees that the thing that was blocking his view was a very angry looking Tenko, the same girl that denied him entry to the beauty pageant. "What the?! Not you again!" Roshi said in annoyance.

(Death Battle: Turtle and Toad - Therewolf Media - 0:12)

"You degenerate old man," Tenko said in with a quiet growl until she exploded with anger, "Tenko will punish you severally for your crimes!"

Tenko would then jump into the air and proceed to perform a jump kick on Master Roshi.

_**Fight!** _

Before the jump kick could make contact, Roshi jump away from the assult. But then the old man had to evade some of Tenko'a punches. However the last punch managed to hit Roshi right in the face and send him back a bit.

"Hey, I won't be doing any of this if you didn't deny me my right to watch the show," Roshi said angerly and annoyed.

"Tenko couldn't allow an evil male like you to lay his eyes on the innocent girls performing," Tenko argued.

"Annoying little brat," Roshi quietly grumbled as he went into his fighting stance.

"Tenko heard that!"

Tenko then charged at Roshi and unleashed a fury of punches at him. But, Roshi was prepared this time and dodged them all. Tenko tried to grab him to do her throws, but Roshi evaded her and lauched his fury of punches and then ends his combo with multiple blows from his spinning cane, knocking back the high schooler.

Roshi tries to attack with a punch, but Tenko managed to be quick enough to reacted and moved out of the way. Then she grabbed the old man's wrist and spinned him around before throwing him, full force, through the door that led to the stairs. Tenko ran towards Roshi to continue their fight. The two kept fighting as they were going down floor to floor through the stairs. They passed by many students as they were surprised to see a high school girl going up against an old man.

At the ground floor, we see a couple a students minding their own business, including Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Chihiro Fujisaki as they were just hanging out. Then out of the blue, everyone was caught off guard as they see an old man flying down the stairs and through the hallway. Roshi stomped down his feet on the floor to stop himself.

"What's with the old man?" Mondo asked in confusion with Taka and Chihiro raising their shoulders and arms, not having a clue themselves.

Roshi looked up to see Tenko running down the stairs and charged at the Turtle Hermit to kick him. Roshi simply stepped aside and spin kicked Tenko's side, sending her flying to the main lobby. The Aikido Master stopped herself and held on her side due to the pain. Despite his age, Tenko had to admit this old man was stronger than he looked. But, she was determined to defeat this degenerate male so she shrugged of the pain and charged at the old man.

Chabashira jumped into the air to perform another jump kick. However, that same move won't work twice on Roshi as he was fully prepared for it. The old man raised his arms up and yelled out, "Thunder Stock Surprise!" From his hands, Roshi fired an electric blast at Tenko which shocked the girl and immobilized her in the air. Then Roshi jump into the air and kick her in the stomach.

Outside the school, we see Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami as they were standing close to each other.

"I been meaning to ask you this for a while now," Hajime said with a blush on his face which made the gamer girl blush as well, "Will you be my gir-"

However, Hajime would be interrupted as the front doors to the school is forced opened by a soaring Tenko as she is send flying until she hit the ground, close to a giant box. The box was where the fireworks were displayed for tonight's event with Souda Kazuichi on top as it was his duty to keep an eye on the fireworks.

Hajime and Chiaki were very much confused from what was going on. And this confusion only rose higher as Master Roshi walked out of the school building and stopped beside them. The Turtle Hermit took off his turtle shell off his back and handed it to Hajime as he said, "Hold this for me, please."

The moment Roshi gave the talentless student his shell, Hajime was forced to the ground from how heavy the turtle shell was. Roshi began to stretch and crack his bone as he felt good with his heavy turtle shell off him now.

As Tenko got up from the ground and shrugged off the pain, she see the old man and immediately charges at him to perform her throwing attacks on him. But the moment she got halfway, Roshi disappeared from thin air. Before she had time to react, Roshi punch her in the stomach which pushed her back a bit. Then Roshi and Tenko began to exchange blows with each other while blocking at the same time. However Roshi proved to be the stronger and faster of the two as he got in more hits. Roshi eventually ended this assult as he kicked Tenko. This launched Tenko, making her hit the box filled with fireworks.

The impact from Tenko hitting the box not only caused disarray the fireworks, but accidentally made Souda pressed the controls to the the fireworks and activated them all. Seeing this, Souda got off from the giant box and yelled, "Duck and cover!"

The fireworks fired in all directions from the air, to the ground, to hitting any booth in their direction. Every student began to run in panic while trying to avoid getting hit by them. Roshi and Tenko did the same thing as the Turtle Hermit was panicking and dodging as he was frailing his arms up and down and the high schooler evading the projectiles with a freaked out face.

Every student around there were running for their lives from unexpected firework barrage. Many of the booths were caught on fire and the school buildings suffered some damage. Fortunately, it looked like no one got hurt or burned. Except for Celestia Ludenberg as she was screaming due to her hair clips catching on fire.

"I'M ON FIRE!" the Ultimate Gambler said in panic.

As the two fighters kept evading the fireworks, Tenko noticed that she had the perfect opportunity to strike on the old man. As Roshi kept running in panic, Tenko appeared in front of him, catching him off guard, and grabbed his arm to threw him a great distance. Roshi hit the ground hit hard, but was able to get up easily. However the moment he got up, Roshi was hit in the stomach by some kind of pillar as it was being held by Tenko. The Ultimate Aikido Master was using the pillar as a battering ram and is now using it to push the old man through anything to damage him.

As Tenko kept ramming Roshi through just about anything, they were unknowingly heading to the stadium where the pageant was at as they went through the entrance.

In the stadium, the pageant was doing well as three performances had been done and the fourth contestant, Himiko, had just finished her magic performance with the audience clapping and cheering for the mage. And the judges, Sakura Ogami, Jin Kirigiri, and Chisa Yukizome were writing down their thoughts and scores on the performance.

"Thank you, Himiko, for your magic performance," Sakura said on her microphone, "Now on to our next contestant."

During this, we see Tenko still pushing Roshi with the pillar as they head down the stairs between two sitting crowds. As they reached the end of the stairs, Tenko lets go of the pillar and grabs Roshi's arm to throw him yet again into the air. Roshi flew for a bit until he crash lands onto the stage and into a piano, making a hole in the instrument. This spooked the piano player, the Ultimate Pianist Kaede Akamatsu, as she was questioning what just happened.

Then Tenko got on stage to continue her fight with the old man. But, as soon as she did that, the spotlight hit Tenko as she was now being seen by the audience.

"Our next contestant is... Tenko Chabashira?" Sakura said understandably confused as to why Yenko was on stage right now. Same with the other two judges, participants crowd.

"Tenko signed up?" Himiko said as she was surprised to see her participating.

"What?! I'm in the pageant?!" Tenko comedically said in shock.

"What the heck?" Kaede said as she was looking inside the hole of her piano, "What could of made this hole on my pian-Woah!"

Kaede was overwhelmed with shock as her piano was being lifted off the ground. And underneath the instrument was Master Roshi, but was in his Max Power Mode with his muscles becoming huge.

"Get. This. Thing. Off Me!" yelled Roshi as threw the piano away from him. The giant instrument flew a good distance before crashing to the ground and break into pieces.

"My... baby...," Kaede sadly muttered, seeing her piano destroyed with tears in her eyes.

"Hey brat," Roshi yelled at Tenko to get her attention.

Tenko turned to see the old man with a determined look, but it changed to a very freaked out face. The fact that this old man's appearance changed from scrawny and wrinkly to big and muscular was a huge surprise for her to see.

Despite this, Tenko went in to fight the old man. However, things were not in her favor as Roshi easily dodged her grabs and attacks. _"So fast,"_ she thought as, despite his size, he was still very fast and agile. As Roshi dodged Tenko's attacks, the Turtle Hermit let loose a few attacks from a punch to the stomach to a kick to the back. Despite only taking few hits, the Ultimate Aikido Master felt extreme pain from them.

Tenko found an opening to do her throws so she immediately grabbed onto one of Roshi's massive arms to do so. However, this backfired massively as the high schooler could not move the old man, much less make him budge. Then Roshi grabbed one of Tenko's arms and proceed to lift up into the air and slam her to the ground, which caused her to bounce up into the air. Roshi used this advantage to roundhouse kick Tenko to the edge of the stage.

"Only a coward would use those cheap tactics you displayed," Roshi said sternly to the girl, "Have you no shame?"

"The only shame I'll feel is not being able to defeat a degenerate male like you. I will do whatever it takes to stop your evil male ways," Tenko stated.

"So you believe that all men are evil?" Roshi asked curiously.

"I know that they are evil and must be punished," Tenko answered.

"Then it's time to end this," Roshi sternly said as he raised both his arms forward with his hands cupped to each other.

"Indeed," Tenko said as she ran towards the Turtle Hermit to attack.

Roshi move his cupped hands back onto his side in his famous charging stance.

_KAME..._

Thinking nothing of what the old man was doing, Tenko continued her charged towards Roshi.

_HAME..._

Then a blue ball of energy was formed between the cupped hands of Roshi which surprised everyone seeing it, including Tenko.

_HA!_

Roshi then thrusted his hands out to unleash a giant blue beam of energy at Tenko. Seeing this, Tenko stopped in her tracks and just stood there as the beam was getting close to her. The aikido master tried to move, but was paralyzed with fear by this attack. She would be consumed by the light of the energy beam as it shot forward and then curved upwards to prevent the attack from hitting the crowd in the stands. The Kamehameha Wave was truly a sight to see for everyone there. Even people that were outside the stadium or a couple kilometers away from the school were able to see the energy beam in awe as they wonder what could of done something like this.

After a couple seconds, the Kamehameha finally stopped and the light from the beam disappeared. The only thing left behind from the attack was a bunch of smoke. While everyone were in awe by the display of power this old man displayed to them, the judges, contestants, and Himiko were worried about what happened to Tenko.

"Tenko!" Himiko screamed in horror.

"Oh god, we need to get medical help now!" Chisa said worryingly with Jin agreeing with her.

"That won't be necessary," Sakura said calmly to the other two.

"And why is that?!" Jin said, trying to understand why Sakura is so calm about this.

"Because..." Sakura turned to Jin and Chisa and finished her sentence, "He missed on purpose."

The adults didn't understand what she meant by that until the smoke finally cleared away. They see Tenko completely fine expect for the right side of her skirt as some of it was burn off by the energy beam. While everyone was glad to see her physically fine, mentally, Tenko was not doing well. Seeing the amount of power this old man showed, Tenko was flat out scared as her body was shaking like a leaf and her face showed fear as her forehead was blue.

"W-what?" Tenko said quietly, still processing what just happened.

Then Roshi appeared in front of Tenko as he hit her right in the stomach. This time, the punch forced the Ultimate Aikido Master out of commission as she fell flat to the ground, ending the fight with the Turtle Hermit the victor.

(Music End)

With the fight over, Roshi reverted back to his normal state as he let out of sigh. "Maybe I went a little to far with using my ultimate attack," Roshi said to himself.

"Tenko!"

Roshi looked to his side to see Himiko as she ran towards Tenko and began to check on her. "Tenko, are you okay?" she said in concern.

"Don't worry, young one. She's fine. Just out of commission for a bit," Roshi explained.

Just then, Tenko's body began to move a little as she was still conscious. However, due to the last attack she received, the high schooler couldn't really move.

"Oh wow, you're still conscious? I'm very much impressed," Roshi said, commenting Tenko.

"Despite being a degenerate old man, I must admit that you are truly an extremely powerful fighter," Tenko said, still somewhat weaken, "So I would like to ask, what is your name?"

"My name. It's Master Roshi."

The moment those words hit Tenko's ears, her eyes widen in shock as stared at the old man. She thought she misheard him and decided to recheck what she heard. "I'm sorry, but did you say your name is Master Roshi?"

"Yup, that's my name. Here, I even have prove right here," Roshi said as he pulled out from his pocket his ID with his name, information, and photo.

The moment Tenko saw the ID, she went into complete panic and regret as she realized something. Tenko realized that this old man in front of her is, in fact, Master Roshi. The same old man she not only disrespected and denied entry to the pageant, but flat out assaulted by trying to hurt him. The moment all of this information hit her head, the Ultimate Aikido Master knew she was in trouble.

"Attention everyone, due to what just happened, we will take a one hour break before resuming with the pageant. We apologize for this, but this seems appropriate. Thank you," Jin said on the microphone. Then he, Chisa, and Sakura headed to the stage to confront Roshi and Tenko.

"Hello there, are you Master Roshi?" Jin asked the old man.

"Indeed I am," Roshi responded.

"Would you mind explaining what you were fighting one of my student? Which also caused a firework disaster that one of the teachers told me about from my phone."

Before Roshi explain, someone spoke out.

"Hey Master Roshi!"

The group turned to see a man walking up towards them. This man had his signature black spikey hair with three bangs hanging to the right of his forehead with two bangs hanging towards the left. He wore a closed orange gi secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung fu shoes, with the turtle kanji on the back and front-left side of his shirt. And also he had a very happy go lucky look on him.

"Oh, Goku. It's finally good to met up with you," Roshi said happily to his student.

"Yea it is. But, what took you so long? You said you met up with me before the show started and you never did until now." Goku asked in concern.

"He has a point. We did invite Roshi and his student to come to the school and watch the pageant," Sakura pointed out.

"If that's true then where were you then?" Chisa asked Roshi.

"Well, I was on my way before the show started until I was denied entry. Then I tried to watch the show on the roof of your tallest school building here until I was attacked by the same person that denied me entry in the first place," Roshi explained.

"Okay one, we will talk with you about going on top of one of our school's roofs without permission later," Chisa said sternly.

"Hehe yeah, I should have expected that," Roshi simply replied, slightly nervous.

"But more importantly, who denied you entry to the pageant?" Jin asked, wanting to know already.

"It's that girl, right here," Roshi said as he pointed, with his thumb, at Tenko as she was being lifted up by Himiko and Kaede.

Everyone looked at Tenko with the girl looking back at them nervously. Her face was getting sweaty and shaking a little. "Um, my bad," Tenko said with a shakey nervous tone as she gave a small chuckle.

* * *

It was now nighttime at Hope's Peak Academy as the fall festival was still going. After getting things straightened out with Master Roshi and with Tenko Chabashira, everything went by to normal, despite the school now needing repairs. And while the fireworks were set off early, they were lucky to have some spare ones. They weren't as spectacular as the attended fireworks, but it was better than nothing. Everyone watched the fireworks as they exploded into many shapes and colors into the night sky with awe. Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro were enjoying watching the display together, seeing the many colors. And Hajime and Chiaki were enjoying the show as well as were close to each other and holding hands.

At the tables, near the food booths, there were a couple of people eating and enjoying their meals. The most noticeable thing there was one table having a massive pile of food on it. There were two people eating all this food at a fast pace, shoving as much of it into their mouths. Those two people being Son Goku and Akane Owari.

"Aww man, this food is delicious," Goku said happily with his mouth full.

"You said it," Akane replied back.

Next to them, at the next table, were Roshi and Sakura as they were watching the fireworks.

"This is such beautiful sight to see at the end of the festival," Sakura commented.

"Indeed, this is truly one of the most wonderful things in life," Roshi replied back.

"Despite what happened earlier today with you and Tenko, everything seems to be back to normal," said Sakura.

"I'm just glad that nobody got hurt from our fight and I'm mostly glad I was let off with a warning," Roshi said as he smokes his pipe, "Though, I can't really say the same thing for your friend."

"I agree. While I understand that Tenko had good intentions, the things she did earlier were very troublesome," Sakura commented.

As Sakura finished her sentence. She and Roshi were then confronted by Tenko as she was now in front of them, especially in front of the Turtle Hermit. The Ultimate Aikido Master had a neutral face on her as she was face to face with Roshi. Tenko stared at him for a few seconds before bowing down to him.

(Cha La Head Cha La Instrumental (Peaceful Earth))

"I'm so sorry," Tenko said in a sad and regretful tone, "Tenko caused you so much trouble. All because of my hatred and pride. Please forgive me. But if you can't, I understand."

"Raise your head," Roshi asked and Tenko did just that.

"I can understand why you did what you did from what Sakura here told about you. However, as a martial artist, you mustn't attack or threaten others just because you hate them, especially with men. This kind of behavior can hold you back when wanting to become stronger and severely affect social skills in life. While I can agree that there are very horrible men out there in the world, there are men that are very kind, caring, and pure of heart," Roshi explained

"Hell, my glutton of a student over there is a good example of that," Roshi said as he pointed at Goku as he was still eating tons of food with Akane. But they both stopped as Goku and Akane were now fighting over a piece of steak.

"Look Tenko, I'm not telling you to completely trust men all of a sudden. Just find a couple of men that you know you can truly trust and grow a bond with. After all, having friends, either male or female, can be very beneficial for one's growth. As long as you do that, then we can forgive, forgot, and start all over," Roshi said as he did his signature laugh and a peace sign.

Tenko began to look at Roshi with awe. She would never have thought that this man, the very concept she hated, would be very wise. And the fact that he was willing to forgive her even after everything she did to him was something Tenko didn't expect. She felt some sort of respect for the Turtle Hermit like she did with her Neo Aikido master. While Roshi may be a male, Tenko felt she can begin to trust him and his words.

"O-okay then, I'll try my best," Tenko simply said.

"Hehehe, that's good to hear from you," Roshi replied.

"By the way Tenko, what is your punishment that the principal set for you?" Sakura asked.

"Well, because I assaulted Master Roshi, I have to become his student for the rest of his stay to be disciplined. Basically, I have to go through his training methods," Tenko explained.

"Oh, is that so? Then this will be the perfect way to help you reach a whole new level of power. I hope you're ready for the challenges ahead," Roshi said to his new temporary student.

"I will be... master," Tenko said with determination in her voice.

"That's good to hear. My training will begin tomorrow at 5 am at the front entrance to this school. Sakura, I'll need you to inform this to the other students that wish to attend," Roshi explained.

"Very well. I shall do that," said Sakura.

"Hehehe, that good to hear. Now, let's enjoy ourselves for the time being," Roshi instructed.

And with that, Roshi, Tenko, and Sakura began to have their fun at the fall festival.

(Music End)

* * *

_Epilogue_

(Dragon Ball Theme Song - Mystical Adventure(Instrumental))

It was very early in the morning in the neighborhood of Japan. Everyone was still in bed and the sun was still raising. There were only a few people awake at this time. The very few were Master Roshi and Goku as they was leading their group of temporary students through their training by doing exercises while also delivering milk bottles. Among them were Sakura, Aoi, Mukuro, Akane, Nekomaru, and Tenko as they were carrying their boxes filled with milk bottles and heavy turtle shells on their backs.

This was truly some gruesome training for these students. While a few of them, Sakura and Nekomaru, were doing a bit well keeping up, students like Aio and Tenko were looking very much exhausted and almost ready to collapse. Mukuro and Akane were beginning to get tired, but were able to push through.

"I told you that this type of training would be too much for you, Aio," Sakura said to her friend.

"I know, but I didn't think it be this rough," Aio replied, with her running out of breath.

"Hurry up everyone, we still got four other neighborhoods that are wanting their milk delivered," Roshi said to the students.

"Yea, come on guys, you can do it," Goku said to encourage them.

" _Gasp... Gasp..._ How much... longer till... we reach... our destination?" Tenko said, barely being able to talk.

"Well let's see," Roshi taking out a map of the neighborhoods of the area they were in, "Oh, we're getting close. It's just two and a half miles from our location."

Hearing this made most of the students groan in annoyance as they were still very far to their destination.

"Awww, Tenko wants this to end," Tenko whined as she was extremely tired now and wants nothing more than to rest.

But despite this, the students kept going as they followed Roshi and Goku to continue their temporary training and become much stronger than before.

(Music End)

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: Wave vs King K Rool
> 
> Discord Server: Symbiote Lair
> 
> Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491
> 
> As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.


End file.
